Generally, a typical electrical connector includes a dielectric housing which mounts a plurality of conductive terminals for engaging the terminals of a complementary mating connecting device. The dielectric housing often is not a stand-alone component, but the housing is mounted on some form of support structure which can range from a supporting frame component to a complementary mating connector housing or other type of casing. The area where the connector housing is supported may be called a supporting interface or, in the case of a complementary mating connector, a mating interface.
In some applications, it is desirable, if not necessary, to seal the supporting or mating interface of an electrical connector assembly to protect the interior components, such as the terminals, from harsh environments that can range from mere dust or dirt to very corrosive materials such as salt. An example of such a harsh environment is in automotive applications.
In some other applications, electrical connector housings are molded of plastic material and are overmolded about portions of a support structure. Again, the support structure can range from a frame component to a housing of another mating connecting device. By overmolding the connector housing on or to the support structure, extraneous latching devices are eliminated. In addition, the overmolded plastic material of the housing can provide some degree of sealing between the housing and the interface area of the support structure. Unfortunately, in very harsh environments, this sealing effect is not adequate because, as the plastic material cools during the molding and curing process, the plastic material shrinks and can create a small gap between the overmolded plastic material and the support structure at the supporting interface. Corrosive material then can migrate through this gap to the internal terminals of the connector assembly. The present invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an improved sealing system between a molded plastic connector housing and the support structure to which the housing is overmolded.